


the moon landing

by slimeys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: As Fuck, Body Positivity, Fluff, M/M, acne, hinata shouyou being a good sweet loving boy, kageyama cant pronounce isotretinoin, lmfao!!!!!!!!!, perhaps???, whats new tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimeys/pseuds/slimeys
Summary: "...you’re my little moon,” his small hand curls around kageyama’s wrist, thumb gently circling the inside. he giggles again. tsukishima who?





	the moon landing

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting hq oh my
> 
> the result of a very baseless head canon in which kags is subject to something that ails many of us as Young Hip Teens aka acne aka accutane is awful aka feel free to pretend you never ever read this bc its unedited haha

shouyou often finds himself staring at kageyama’s cheeks. he has slowly memorized every spot across his cheekbones, every round dip littered in the hollows, the now-smooth skin of his jawline. he knows how those cheeks feel beneath his palms, the ease in which they fit into his fingers somehow even more comforting than the feel of a volleyball. he likes how they feel.

 

he also likes kageyama’s forehead, smooth underneath the coarse black hair that falls across it. he remembers when kageyama would never let him brush it back, embarrassed of the bumps his bangs hid, and remembers when kageyama wouldn’t let shouyou touch his face at all, jerking away from his small hands like they burned. he likes the little tiny bumps between his eyebrows, and the red ones underneath the soft spot of his jaw.

 

“are you--why do you always stare at me like that?” kageyama growls around the straw of his milk carton, glaring at shouyou from the corner of his eye. “quit looking at my skin already.”

 

the last part is murmured, blue eyes suddenly interested in the ground. kageyama bites down on the straw, and the clench of his jaw is enticing; it makes shouyou want to skip class for the rest of the day.

 

gingerly, shouyou’s hand comes up to rest the backs of his fingers against kageyama’s face. heat quickly blooms, spreading vermillion all the way to the tips of kageyama’s ears and down beneath the collar of his white button-up. his eyes stay trained on the ground, fighting to suggest indifference long after his skin betrays him--always betraying him, it seems--and just before the sudden clench of his milk carton does the same.

 

shouyou leans in, close enough for his eyelashes to skim sensitive, pockmarked cheeks. he tenderly presses his lips against them, and kageyama only grows warmer, quickly shifting to deep crimson. he’s so cute, it makes shouyou laugh.

 

“your skin is beautiful,” he says to the setter, full of genuineness. “even better than last week.”

 

with a final slurp of his drink kageyama tells him, “i’m using a new moisturizer, since the icy--the asos--the... isosceles stuff is so drying. you think it’s working?”

 

“obvious _ly,_ yamayama! you have such a cute face, especially with it’s little craters!” shouyou could never have the heart to say those things maliciously, he really means every word. The teasing just makes his compliments a little easier for kageyama to swallow.

 

he is answered with a bonk to the head. “oi! don’t call them craters, dumbass! call them for what they are!” kageyama’s hand is tangled in his wild orange curls, ruffling them up beyond whatever abstract mess they’d been in before.

 

“what, scars? craters sounds better, like you’re my little moon,” his small hand curls around kageyama’s wrist, thumb gently circling the inside. he giggles again. _tsukishima who?_

“quit saying dumb stuff like that, hinata,” the blush is back, in full bloom, as kageyama bends his wrist to try and stroke his own fingers along hinata’s arm, who loosens his grip to allow it. the light touches travel inside wrists, and palms, against the other’s fingers, until they interlock and rest in shouyou’s lap. his big brown eyes glitter up at kageyama.

 

“don’t worry kage-luna, the moon can’t be lonely when the sun is around.” he says, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> i love kghn hopefully i post more soon


End file.
